Episode 44
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: This is the episode where Kuroko and Kagami have their friendship talk on Kagami's balcony, I yaoied it all up. Alex does not belong in this story so she is not there. Enjoy.


Episode 44

Let's face it, Yuri on Ice doesn't need my help to make it yaoi, it already is. But there are other sports anime that needs me. My mind slipped sideways and I think of these guys standing on Kagami's balcony and Kuroko says something sweet. Kagami gets all embarrassed, a cute friendship moment. Now, this episode introduces Alex. She is perverted and possibility a lesbian but I'm not going for that kind of gay. So no Alex. Also please don't judge Americans or even Angelenos by Alex, she's an odd one even by American standards. Lol.

ceo

The Seirin basketball team were exhausted. They felt like they've been playing for weeks not hours. After a bit of discussion, they all trooped off to Kagami's place. They were amazed by the size of the apartment and its simplicity. They were just getting settled when they experienced a new terror, Riko's cooking!

After all of the excitement Kagami needed some air. He stepped out onto the balcony and thought he was alone. His hair stood on end when Kuroko reveled himself. It wasn't unwelcome, the smaller boy had his charms. Kagami moved a little closer. Kuroko smiled sweetly at Kagami and he felt that familiar warmth that only Kuroko instilled in him.

"I'm really glad I've met you Kagami-kun."

For the briefest of moments he thought Kuroko meant their friendship. But the boy crossed the short distance and laid his hand on Kagami's big paw and squeezed. Kagami looked from his hand to his eyes and knew they were going way pass friendship. Kagami already knew he wanted more. Kagami turned his hand so their palms touched and squeezed. Kuroko would have been happy with just holding hands but Kagami wanted still more. He pulled on their joined hands and steadying Kuroko with his other hand, he managed to connect their lips. Kuroko was pleased and turned properly, pulling Kagami's head down and they kissed some more. Sighing they parted. After a shared smile Kuroko fell into Kagami's chest. Kagami hugged him.

"Does this make us boyfriends?" Kagami just wanted to make sure they were on the same page. Kuroko's answer was a snore. Kagami realized his new boyfriend was passed out. He looked toward the room and belatedly realized the whole team could have witnessed their first kiss. Only they were all passed out like the dead. Kagami picked up Kuroko like a princess and carried him into his bedroom. He was quickly losing strength but he couldn't let his boyfriend sleep on the floor. No, worse than the floor, the hard concrete of the cold balcony and it started to rain just as he laid him on the bed. Kagami collapsed next to him. His last thought was about how they were "poisoned" by their coach's evil use of protein powder. Of course if his brain was fully functional, he would have realized it was a mixture of exhaustion and warm food that really "killed" them.

Kagami was awakened by his alarm clock. He reached over to shut it off just as Kuroko was waking up. Kagami sighed by the cuteness of his boyfriend's bed head and the adorable way he rubbed his eyes. They sat up on the bed and faced each other.

"Morning Kagami-kun." Yawned Kuroko and Kagami's heart flipped over.

"Yeah morning."

Kagami leaned in for a kiss. Kuroko smiled into it. They parted and Kagami still needed to know if they were a couple.

"Last night you fell asleep in my arms and I carried you to my bed."

Kuroko blushed.

"Sorry for the trouble and thank you for not leaving me out there."

"Of course. By the way…"

"Yes?"

"We kissed and all…"

Kagami blushed and Kuroko thought the big lug could be cute sometimes.

"Does that mean you want to be boyfriends?" Asked Kagami.

"Yes."

"Good, I want that too."

The new couple heard the others get up from the floor of the other room.

"One last question." Said Kagami, in a hurry.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to come out to the guys?"

Kuroko thought for a minute and said:

"I don't mind. I don't think our friends will care."

"Ok, I'll say something now. I prefer the rip off the Band-Aid method."

"Me too. It will get awkward it we don't just come out with the news."

Before they could say anything more people were calling out their names. Both boys had a habit of disappearing suddenly so there was a tinge of anger. Mostly from their coach. Kagami quickly called out as he left the room. Kuroko on his heels.

"We're right here!"

"You reserved the bedroom for yourselves instead of the lady in the house?" Asked Coach.

"Boyfriend privileges." Responded Kagami.

There was a collective "huh?" from the group. Kagami was relived they really didn't see them kiss.

"I couldn't let my boyfriend sleep on the cold, damp cement floor. Could I? He would have caught his death."

"I'm still not following…" Said their captain.

Kagami put an arm around Kuroko shoulders and they shared a sweet smile.

"We agreed to date last night and kissed on the balcony before Kuroko fell asleep. I managed to stagger into my bedroom while carrying him and we fell on the bed."

Coach got over her mad because of the cute story. The guys were collectively pleased and surprised. They congratulated them but suggested they not do anything in public. Kagami agreed and suggested they have some tea or breakfast before heading home. Their stomachs answered for them as no one finished their dinner last night. Kagami quickly made some fried eggs and Kuroko made toast and tea. Everyone noticed the boys worked in sync just like on the court. Teppei noticed they cleaned Kagami out of food and suggested they chip in for groceries to make up for it. Kagami didn't feel like it was necessary but accepted their kindness. Riko washed the dishes as she made a mess of the kitchen last night. Soon everyone was fed and ready to go home. Everyone trooped out with giggles and winks as Kuroko was staying behind. Kuroko only wanted one last kiss before they said goodbye.

ceo

Every time I watch the episode, I cringe as Kuroko slept on the balcony floor. It sounds horrible, so I was able to fix it here.

Please review.


End file.
